poohadventuresfandomcom-20200215-history
The Irelanders' Adventures of Bob the Builder: Built To Be Wild/Transcript
This is the script for The Irelanders' Adventures of Bob the Builder: Built To Be Wild. film starts with a rider and his horse riding along a desert landscape, over cliffs and across railway tracks. The dust they leave behind reveals the film's title "The Irelanders' Adventures of Bob the Builder: Built To Be Wild". The scene shows cliff pictures of Bob, Wendy, Spud and Pilchard on them before zooming the camera out to view a small western town in front of them. Wendy and Pilchard are fast asleep on the porch. A fly buzzes around Pilchard who wakes up. She flicks it away with her tail and it blew a raspberry at her before flying off. Mr Sabatini is carving some wood in his hand. Scruffty and a boy is reading a comic book. Farmer Pickles is fast asleep in his chair. Mr Bentley, dressed like a sheriff, is playing a harmonica when he plays a bad note which makes Scruffty cover his ears and cringes at the sound. He then hears hooves cluttering and Bob, dressed like a cowboy, rides into the town on his horse, the horse whinnying as he screeches to a stop Bob: He's comin'! I've seen him with my own eyes! Mucky Muck! The most famous adventurer in the west! Townspeople: gasp Mucky Muck?! Bob: And he's bringin' someone in! speeds into the town right on cue Muck: Yee-haw! I'm built to be wild! Howdy, Sheriff Bentley. I think I got somethin' you want. turns and dumps Spud, dressed like a desperado and tied up, onto the ground Sheriff Bentley: (gasps) Stinky Spud. The most wanted scarecrow in the west. Mucky Muck: Yep. The very same. Bob: That's him alright. a wanted poster of Spud Sure as crows is crows. Stinky Spud: No. You've got the wrong scarecrow. I just look like him. I'm uh, I'm his twin brother. Yep, that's it. (burps) Everyone: Ew! Mucky Muck: That's not nice. Bob: You're definitely Stinky Spud! Stinky Spud: Oh, please, let me go! Sheriff Bentley: Sorry, Stinky Spud, but the only place you're goin' is jail. Muck How do you catch the horrid criminal, Mucky Muck? Mucky Muck: Well, Sheriff, I set a trap. shovel covers the screen before showing Muck digging a hole Mucky Muck: I dug a hole real deep and then covered it over. I laid my bait and sat back to wait. covers the hole with red stuff and purple sticks then puts cakes and other sweet snacks on it before hiding behind a rock. Stinky Spud appears from behind another rock and look around, making Muck duck out of sight to avoid being seen. Spud walks out to the clearing then pull out his parsnip gun to check for any presence before putting it back in his holster. He saw the bait Muck left on the tarp and grew excited by it Stinky Spud: Oh, yummy! Look at all that scrummy grub, just waitin' to fill my belly. watch as Spud walks onto the trap which collapses underneath him and he fell into the pit Spud: Ooh. (munching cakes and treats happily) flashback ends Mucky Muck: I just knew Stinky Spud wouldn't be able to resist stuffin' his face. Sheriff Bentley: Sounds like quite an adventure. up a bag of coins Well done, Mucky Muck. Here's your reward. the bag to Muck who catches it in his bucket Mucky Muck: Pleasure doin' business with ya, Sheriff. Sheriff Bentley: Come on, Stinky Spud. It's off to jail for you. Stinky Spud: Awww. Sheriff Bentley: I hope you like beans. Cause you're gonna be eatin' a lot of em. Mucky Muck: (chuckles, to the boy) They don't call him Stinky Spud for nothin', eh, kid? Boy: Nah. Spud farts as the Sheriff pushes him towards the jail while fanning away the smell. Scruffty falls over Stinky Spud: Scuse I. Boy: I wanna be like Mucky Muck when I grow up. Wendy: It's true what they say. He sure was built to be wild. Mucky Muck: Okay, folks, (throwing the bag into his dumper) time to go lookin' for some more adventure. See y'all. tosses a coin from his bucket. It flies through the air and into the hands of the boy, who catches it Boy: (gasps) Thanks, Mucky Muck! You're mah hero! winks Mucky Muck: Built to be wild! Yee-haw! races off as everyone watches. The screen then ripples and waves from side to side, revealing to be a dream as we pan to reveal Mater, Connor Lacey and Bob looking at Muck Bob: Earth to Muck! Earth to Muck! Mater: Mornin', sleepin' beauty! Muck: Huh? Mater: Ha-ha-ha-ha! Boy, we was wonderin' when you was gonna wake up! Connor Lacey: Yeah, we've been trying to get your attention for the past few minutes. Bob: They're right. You were miles away. Muck: Oh, sorry. I was dreaming about all the adventures I'm going to have on our holiday. Bob: I know. It's really exciting. A dream come true. Connor Lacey: It's gonna be awesome. I've never been to a real life Wild West before. Mater: Dadgum. I hope I get to show off my herding skills. Muck: I can't believe we're going to the Wild West. 'Cause you know what, guys? I was built to be wild. Bob: Built to be wild, eh? I suppose you're going to round up cattle and chase baddies. Muck: Yeah, and race through the desert, ride along the railroad, pan for gold, cross raging rivers and, and it's gonna be the biggest adventure ever, ever, ever, ever! another carriage on the train, a band is playing Summer Holiday whilst Bob, Wendy, Spud and the Irelanders dance along to it Bob: We're all going on a cowboy holiday~ No more building for a week or two~ Wendy: We'll ride horses on our cowboy holiday~ Bob: No more fixing for me or you~ Bob and Wendy: For a week or two~ Muck: We're going where they went gold mining~ Dizzy: We're going to a cowboy ranch~ Scoop: We've seen it in the movies~ Spud: We'll be there by lunch~ Roley: Rock and Roll! Bob: Everybody has a summer holiday~ Muck: Doing things they always wanted to~ Muck, Dizzy and Scoop: So we're all going on a cowboy holiday~ With Spud: To make our dreams come tru-u-ue~ Bob and Wendy: For me and you~ Spud: We're going to learn how to be cowboys~ Dizzy: Hey! And be cowgirls too~ Lofty: We've seen it in the movies~ Roley: There'll be so much to do-a!~ Bob: Everybody has a summer holiday~ Wendy: Doing things they always wanted to~ Everyone: So we're all going on a cowboy holiday~ To make our dreams come tru-u-ue~ Muck: A machine's gotta do what it's gotta do. see the train coming out of a tunnel while whistling. A map appears, showing the red square representing the train moves towards it's destination. The scene changes to a rattlesnake slithering across the desert before panning out to reveal a slope to which the heroes and a blue pick up truck named Jackaroo drives over it Jackaroo: Welcome to the Wild West, folks! Muck: It is like in the movies! survey the landscape in front of them Dizzy: Just look at all the cactus, Lofty. Lofty: Oh, er, they're so prickly. Kim Possible: Just be careful not to touch them. Jackaroo: So what brought you way out west? Muck: I'm looking for adventure, Jackaroo. Bob: We've always loved watching cowboy films so when I saw Rio's advert, it seemed just the job. Ash Ketchum: Yep. I'd love to try to learn how to be a cowboy. Pikachu: Pika. Misty: A cowgirl would be more of my style to be honest. Serena: Well, this hoilday is a great chance for us to get into the Wild West cowgirl style. Maisie Lockwood: Yeah. Would like to try it out. Fireman Sam: I would also like to take a break from firefighting for a while. Norman Price: I bet I'II be the best cowboy in the whole Wild West. Mandy Flood: In your dreams, Norman Price. Lightning McQueen: Nothing like getting your tires dirty. Dusty Crophopper: It's a great idea to be given cowboy lessons. Jackaroo: Well, folks, I sure hope you're gonna have a fine ol' time learning to be cowboys at the Double R ranch. Rio's got a whole bunch of fun stuff planned for y'all. Bob: Thanks, Jackaroo. We can't wait. head on through the desert till they saw a town in the distance and stop Muck: (gasps) Is that Cactus Creek? Jackaroo: It sure is! Bob: Oh, wow. A real ol' wild west town. Wendy: It's just like I imagined. Connor Lacey: Yeah. But it looks abandoned and old. Jackaroo: Too right, Connor. It's pretty much a ghost town now. Lofty, Dizzy and James Jones: scared A g-g-g, a ghost town? Spud: up behind them Boo! Lofty, Dizzy and James Jones: scream Spud: (laughing) Gotcha! It's only me! Dizzy: Spud! James Jones: Don't do that! Norman Price: Nice one, Spud. May: That wasn't funny, Norman. Max: (to Spud) Yeah, you scared them half to death. Jackaroo: (chuckles) A ghost town just means that folks used to live there but they don't anymore. Roley: Why's that then? Jackaroo: Well, Roley, when the gold ran out, folks moved on. Lofty: Oh, that's really sad. Brock: Yeah, but it's still standing after all these years. Incredible. Jackaroo: So, that's why we started doing cowboy adventure holidays to get folks coming here again. Rio's hoping she will able to get the place all fixed up someday. Bob: That's a great idea. Sarah Jones: We could help, now that we're here. Mewtwo: Indeed. Jackaroo: Come on. Let's mosey over to the Double R. Lofty: Yee... What was it again? Everyone: Yee-haw! Lofty: Oh, yeah! Yee-haw! head on through the desert and soon arrive at the Double R ranch Jackaroo: Come on, I'II show y'all around. leads everyone into the ranch where a white and brown dog is jumping up and down with excitement and barking Patch: (barking) Jackaroo: Good boy, Patch. It's OK. These folks are our guests. This is where Rio lives. She'II be along real soon. Bob: Great. I can't wait to meet her. Derek Price: Me neither. Trevor did say we were going for our Cowboys and Cowgirls in Training badges. Trevor Evans: That's right, Derek. (seeing someone) And I think that's Rio now! looks to see Rio Rogers, silhouetted on a hill with her horse, Dollar Rio Rogers: Howdy, folks. I'm Rio Rogers and this here's my horse, Dollar. Everyone: Hi, Rio! and Dollar jump down from the hill, passing cows and trots over to the heroes Rio Rogers: Y'all are more than welcome to the Double R ranch in Cactus Creek! jumps down off Dollar and plays her guitar while dancing Rio Rogers: I was born and raised on the Double R~ Learned the ropes from Ma and Pa~ Everything a gal could need to know~ This is a fine ol' ranch and a fine ol' town~ Best darn thing spread for miles around~ And I'm gonna show you folks a real good time~ (chuckles) Cactus Creek sure glad you've arrived~ Cactus Creek, tonight she'll come alive~ As long as I'm in Cactus Creek~ I don't need to roam, no, no, no~ Whoa, that's my home~ (chuckles) Well, it's up with the sun for me and my crew~ Ain't nothing around here that we can't do~ Ropin' and tyin' them cows til the sun goes down~ Brandy: Moo. Rio Rogers: Some day I'm gonna fix this town up good~ Get the whole place lookin' just like it should~ But for now I'm gonna show you folks a real good time~ Cactus Creek sure glad you've arrived~ Cactus Creek tonight she'II come alive~ As long as I'm in Cactus Creek~ I don't need to roam, no, no, no~ Whoa, that's my home~ Rio: Yes, sir, that ain't fake singin', honey. That's ''Rio '' singin'. Just a little bit of cowboy humour for ya. chuckles Yee-haw! catches her hat. Just then, a cow named Brandy runs into view, mooing. Rio takes out a lasso and catches Brandy with it Everyone: Wow! Muck: She just threw that rope and caught that cow! Rio: This here's Brandy and she's always escapin'. Brandy: mooing Station Officer Steele: Well, sometimes charging cows can be a hazard. You might want to consider tightening up security around here. Serena: Perhaps so, though the other cows didn't try to escape like Brandy does all the time. Rio: Okay, folks. We need to get your tents pitched and russell up some wood for the fire. Jackaroo: And get Brandy home too, ma'am. Muck: I'll help. I'm Mucky Muck, the cowboy truck. Connor Lacey: And we can help too. Rio: Alrighty. Let's skidaddle. Jackaroo: Brandy Get along, lil' dogie. Muck: Get along, lil' dogie. Brandy: mooing Rio, Dollar, Muck and the Irelanders lead Brandy away Roley: laughs Muck thinks he's in a cowboy film! Dizzy: But Brandy's a cow, not a doggie. Wendy: giggles Dogie. Not doggie. It's what they call cows out here in the Wild West. Roley: Dogie? laughs That's a funny word. laughs Darling Charming: Very true, Roley. Very true. That's got be the funniest word I've ever heard. Wendy: Right, Bob. Let's get these tents pitched. Lofty: Oh, er, I'll help, Wendy. Wendy: Thanks, Lofty. Bob's not there Uh, Bob? Bob: on the ladder near the half broken sign and moving one of the Rs back into place Over here, Wendy. Darling Charming: Bob, you're supposed to be on holiday remember? Wendy: Yeah. Cowboy Holiday No more fixing for a week or two~ Bob: Sorry, you two. I can't help it. (fixing the sign) There. That's better. Can I fix it? Yes, I can. climbs down. The scene changes to Brandy in her pen Brandy: mooing Muck: So, I bet you've had lots of adventures, Rio. Rio: Oh, I have a few in my time, honey. Jackaroo: Yeah. Category:Transcripts Category:Transformersprimfan Category:DavidBrennan99 Category:Connor Lacey